


Fight The Fever

by xofabulous



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, the walking dead - Freeform, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofabulous/pseuds/xofabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Shane find ways to cope while the world they know is lost forever; nothing can never be the same, and the fire inside their hearts is the only hope they have to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the TV version of 'The Walking Dead'. However, it will be AU should I decide to continue.

Daryl closed his eyes against the brightness of the sun as he laid out in his slightly disconnected part of camp, his jacket hanging up from it being recently washed by Carol. She always did weird stuff for him, it was kind of strange, especially since he kind of got the feeling that she was seeking more than a paternal attention from him. Daryl only saw her fit the mother role, whatever that meant—he’d never had one of those, that he could remember—but he wasn’t jumping into that bag of worms, he didn’t need a lady crying after him if they had sex and he got bit or something fucked like that. Daryl didn’t play those games. No emotions, no attachments, no excuses. 

The group at the current moment were all scattered, the men gathering, fighting and bickering about something or other, and the women inside making supper. Daryl could see Dale up on his RV, keeping watch and making sure he couldn’t see any walkers coming near the farm. He supposed he should go out and do something…anything other than relax under a tree and pretend he was anywhere but there. Anywhere. But, Daryl was feeling slightly separated from the group for a reason, he didn’t feel that important, rather he felt used…that they only kept him around because he was a good hunter, that he could track even in the toughest situations, that he was the only one who found a trail for Sophia. 

A shadow crossed over his little patch of sun and Daryl reached out for his weapon, but it wasn’t nearby where he left it, instead he looked up and found Shane standing there holding it.

“Why are ya up here all by yourself, huh? Sitting up here, avoiding the group…you think you too good for us or something?” Shane spat on the ground right in front of Daryl’s feet.

Grinding his teeth together, Daryl kept his mouth shut because he was a second from flying at Shane and knocking his teeth down his throat. He was that close. 

“Gonna say somethin’ or is your mouth glued shut, boy?” Shane paced back and forth. 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed and he lunged, fist connecting with Shane’s jaw; the sound of bone to bone ringing in his ears. He hissed loudly when his arm was torqued back and he was face first in the dirt and leaves, cheek pressing into one of the stones from what looked to have been a fireplace. “Think you’re all tough Shane, I know you ain’t…you ain’t nothing out here…you’re just Rick’s second man, gotta do what he says…” 

“Shut your fucking mouth…or I’m gonna shut it for you.” 

“Yeah, what you gonna do…huh?” Daryl taunted, giving another little hiss when Shane tweaked his arm just short of it really hurting. 

“Do this…” Shane shoved his hand between his body and the ground, top of his hand flat to the earth as his palm grazed over metal teeth and a zipper, but not his own, oh no that was Daryl’s crotch and he gave it a grab, giving a satisfied smirk as the man below let out a groan. “Haven’t been touched in a long time? Feels good, doesn’t it?” He whispered in the younger man’s ear, lips just close enough to taste the flesh of his ear. 

“Get your hands off me!” Daryl shouted, squirming a little under the hold. “Let me go…fuckin faggot…” 

“If I’m a faggot, why are you hard, huh? I ain’t the only one lonely here, am I Daryl? Whatcha say, let me stretch that tight ass out a little, huh? Bet you’d like that, bet you’d like to go for a real ride…” 

“Yes,” Daryl whispered, lips brushing against a dirty leaf. 

“What? I can’t hear you.” Shane smiled against his neck, hand just teasing the cock growing under his palm. 

“I said yes…” And he swore he could hear Merle in his ear, calling him a fuckin fairy and a pansy ass, but so what. The world was a sad place and there was nothing out there but loss and pain, Daryl knew that, and right now with his face in the mud and Shane on his back, promising some contact, Daryl was okay with that. But he also knew this wasn’t going to be some romantic bull shit like Maggie and Glenn, no…this wasn’t about ‘I love you’, and ‘I hope you never die…’ this was him and Shane letting it out and using the other for the sake of loneliness. 

And like a fire, he could feel the shirt ripping off his back as Shane’s hands shredded the material and started tugging on his jeans. “Up on your knees.” 

Daryl didn’t need to be told twice, he was on them as soon as Shane let up to give him room. He shook out of the shirt, hands all but shaking as he shoved his pants down to his knees, letting them pool there. He could hear Shane hiss in a breath when he exposed himself; that only made him smile. 

“God, I bet that ass is tighter than any pussy I’ve been in.” 

Daryl swung his head around to glance at Shane for the first time since he came around. “Why don’t you quit talking and hop too…find out.” 

It didn’t take more than that for Shane to spit into his palm and slather it over his very hard cock. Daryl looked back at the ground and dug his nails in, ready for the ride to begin. He groaned when he felt Shane’s cock slide deep into his body without pause, the burn and pain of it brought him all back to reality; he loved anything when it hurt. 

“God you feel so fuckin’ good, just like I thought you would…” Shane reached around and without even thinking about it, grabbed onto Daryl’s cock and started to stroke, angling his hips and driving in deeper. He could tell the younger man below him was loving it, the way his body pushed back, the sounds he made…it was slowly driving him crazy. 

“Fuck…” Daryl arched his back, eyes closed and mouth open, panting like some whore getting plowed…he loved it. Then Shane had to go and touch him, make the contact even more real. Moaning, Daryl squeezed his insides very tight on purpose, all but laughing when Shane cursed his name. 

“Ain’t gonna last long if you keep playing tricks like that…” And he wasn’t going to either, it’d been too long and this was too good to even drag it out. 

“Yeah? Well shut up and fuck me harder…” Daryl shoved back hard, his eyes all but rolling as his prostate was brushed, making him cry out into his hand and bite down, cock drooling in the rough grip Shane had on him. He was damn close and with the pace he was getting fucked…Daryl wasn’t gonna walk straight any time soon. 

“Come on, baby, I wanna hear you scream,” Shane whispered in Daryl’s ear, “come on…” 

Daryl was too in lust to actually make a snappy comeback to what was just said, he however wouldn’t forget being called ‘baby’. He all but groaned Shane’s name and came, body shuddering as he felt the older man go at the same time, leaning over his back and brushing his lips against the back of his neck. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours before moving, rolling onto their backs and catching their breath. Daryl didn’t want to break the silence and he was sure Shane didn’t either. So neither said a word. 

Moments, no, minutes later Daryl watched as Shane got up and straightened out his clothes, before he could speak there was a pair of rough lips pressing into his own for a chase kiss. “Next time…I’m going to sit back and watch you ride it.” 

“What makes you say this is gonna happen again?” Daryl questioned, little smirk on his lips. 

Shane smiled back, just as secretive. “Because something says I’m gonna be in the woods tomorrow and you’re going hunting, and maybe you’ll find me waiting.” He looked very seriously at Daryl. 

Daryl only grinned. “Maybe I am going hunting tomorrow.”


	2. Fight The Fever (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets Shane in the woods, after they part, not everything goes quite as planned while he looks for Sophia.

After the encounter with Shane, Daryl could feel the ache settle into his body. Supper that night had been quiet; save for the little whisperings of mother and son, Carol’s longing gaze toward the woods, Dale and Glenn’s soft chatter, and Shane’s unnerving stare which secretly settled on Daryl once in a while. 

The next morning, Daryl watched as Shane wandered into the woods with his gun and not much else, a knowing smirk spread across his lips as he grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing a couple of arrows, just in case. He started down toward the rest of the group’s camp and sought out Rick, let him know where he was going. When he found him, he was sitting on the steps to Hershel’s house. “Rick…” 

When the other man looked up at him, Daryl cocked his head toward the woods. “Am going to see if I can catch a lead on Sophia, I think I’m on to somethin’, won’t be gone longer than a few hours...”

“You just be careful,” Rick stated seriously, “we need you with us nice and safe, Daryl. Just be careful and watch over your shoulder.” 

“Will do,” Daryl said and waved, turning around and heading toward the woods, crossing over the fence and following where he saw Shane enter the brush. 

There was a slight chill brushing through his clothes, the leaves on the trees were bustling, whispering to each other about things nobody could ever understand. He kept an eye out for walkers while he was searching for Shane, picking up on his tracks. When it finally led him to where he was waiting, perched against a tree, Daryl slipped his crossbow off his shoulder and looked right at Shane. “I told Rick I was coming to look for Sophia…should buy me some time.” 

“By this point I don’t tell Rick nothing, I just go where I need too…he don’t do nothing for the group but get us in trouble. If it weren’t for me his boy would be dead.” 

Daryl had ideas about how Shane had gotten the medical supplies back but he wasn’t about to start into that right then and there, there were other things to be doing, like giving Shane a ride of his life while he was slumped up against that tree. “So is that what we’re here to talk about, because I had another plan in mind.” 

“Did you?” Shane murmured, digging into his pocket and bringing out a little glass vile. “I stole a little something from the kitchen…so I don’t rip you up, had a fucking beautiful limp last night, made me so damn hot, wanted to bend you over your bike and fuck you again.” 

“That right?” Daryl said and came over, standing close to Shane so he could reach out and touch him if he wanted. And he wanted. Groaning, they grabbed at each other quite at the same time, Daryl in Shane’s clothes and Shane grabbing a hold of Daryl’s hair, dragging him into a rough kiss. 

In the woods, together, it was much more heated then the first time; this time they knew what they wanted, it wasn’t some misplaced anger, this was two men getting off, and it was hunger. Not for food, water, or even air; it was for one another. Shane made use of his stolen cooking oil and dragged Daryl down onto his cock, hanging onto his hips with a grip tight enough he hoped marks were going to be there. His body, his…Daryl was his. The way he sunk over him and rode him…Shane was in fucking heaven. 

“Fuck…the moment I looked at you I wanted it…wanted you so bad, it burned,” Shane breathed, brushing his mouth over Daryl’s chest, right over his heart.

Daryl let his head roll back, hands on the bark of the tree behind the older man’s hair, using it as leverage so he could ride him into the ground. It felt so good this time around, the drag inside his body each time he moved was so deep. Daryl was close already, their quick coupling and not quite private sex was getting to him. 

“Shane…” He breathed against his ear, tightening and locking down around him as he pulsed and came. 

“Fuck…Daryl, fuck...” 

They took a moment to breathe, sitting up against the tree, shoulder to shoulder. Daryl was the first to speak this time. “I gotta get up…I’m gonna go see if I can find anymore on Sophia.” 

“You know that girl is dead, Daryl…you just lookin for a ghost now.” 

Daryl looked back at Shane as he righted his clothes. “I may be lookin for a ghost but her momma deserves to find a body to go with it.” He smiled a little and took off, cross bow back over his shoulder. 

Back at camp, Shane was pacing, it was hours since he’d seen Daryl and he was starting to lose it a little. There was no reason why he was out there alone, oh right he was looking for that little girl. That little girl was going to get the rest of them fucking killed. “Daryl could be dead right now… you realize that?” Shane started, standing up in the middle of the living room where everyone was gathered. “He could be surrounded by walkers…” 

“Shane, I think you’re overreacting, Daryl is an expert, he knows what he’s doing and he’s quiet…nothing bad is going to happen,” Rick said, trying to console his friend, “everyone round up, we’ll head outside and see if we can see him coming.” 

Andrea lifted off of the RV and pointed, giving a shout. “Walker!” 

Shane ran off with Rick and T-Dog beside him, but as soon as they came to the clearing where the ‘walker’ was, he realized it was a very badly injured Daryl. It made his heart hurt, which he hadn’t anticipated hurting at all, but more so when he heard the shot before he saw the damage and Daryl was grazed by a bullet. 

“Jesus Christ!” Shane shouted, grabbing a hold of Daryl. 

“We need Hershel…” Rick grabbed a hold of Daryl’s other side and led him off to the house. 

Shane paced a little outside of the room where Hershel was working on Daryl, rubbing his hand over his face.   
“Shane you keep walkin’ like that you’re gonna walk a hole into the floor.” 

“It’s my fault, man, I walked passed him in the woods….should have went after him…my fault he’s in there.” He was worried; heart racing and beating so fast he wondered if they could all hear it. 

“I shot him…I thought, I didn’t mean too,” Andrea whispered quietly. 

Dale sighed and patted her on the knee. “Nobody is blaming you, kiddo.” 

Shane glanced one more time at the door and wished he could see through it. If anything happened to Daryl…


	3. Fight The Fever (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane comes to see Daryl after his injury.

He had stayed up all night, worrying about Daryl, because he was too pussy to actually go in there and face him like a man. Shane normally wouldn’t have given two shits about wandering in there and demanding what kind of fucking idiot went into the woods alone, but somehow…something changed even the smallest bit between the two of them. It wasn’t about the sex, though the sex was phenomenal, it was the mere fact that Daryl seemed to be the only person in their group that even talked to him like he didn’t have two heads when he was trying to make a point. Other than the Sophia topic, which when he got to see Daryl he was going to give him hell for chasing after a dead girl. 

Nobody else was up, Shane was restless and all he wanted to do was see Daryl. That was it, nothing else was running across his mind but what had happened earlier and the fact that he could have done something to stop all of it. If Andrea hadn’t of missed Daryl would have been dead…that fact rolled across his mind the entire evening. What happened to him in the woods that he was so hurt when they had found him? 

Mustering up courage he never thought he would need, Shane opened the door to the room they were keeping Daryl in and slipped inside. He could see the form under the blankets and walked closer, gingerly sitting down and starting over the rumpled blankets enveloping Daryl in warmth; cheeks pink and so, so alive. “Where you tryin’ to get yourself killed today? ‘Cause you were doing a damn fine job,” his husky voice came out far more gentle than he intended too. 

Daryl shifted on the bed, patch plastered to his temple, eyes blinking away the sleep, and all that did was make Shane feel a little guilty for waking him up. “So, you got an answer for me…what were you doing?” 

“Told you, lookin’ for Sophia…found her doll, she’s gotta be out there somewhere, man.” 

Shane grit his teeth because right now he was losing his patience. “She’s dead, you ain’t gonna find anything but a body, Daryl. Carol is an idiot for wanting to keep the search going, 48 hours, Daryl… 48 before a body is expected, you don’t need to be a cop to figure it out.” 

“You’ve lost hope, Shane, and just because you have doesn’t mean you have to bring your opinions on everyone else. If Carol wants to find her daughter, if Lori and Rick lost Carl, we would all do the same, hope isn’t over for them…let them dream a little longer.” 

Daryl couldn’t understand why Shane even came to see him, it wasn’t like he would have before. He could tell after what he said, Shane was trying his hardest to not blow up at him. He had a temper just like his own, volatile and easy to explode. Perhaps that was why they got along. But the look on Shane’s face right now wasn’t something he could recognize.

“Hope is over, Daryl… it’s a fucking wasteland out there full of walkers ready to rip your head off at the first chance they get…and you’re gonna lecture me about hope? It’s not a fairytale, Daryl…” 

Daryl sighed and hissed when he turned fully on his back to stare at Shane. “Then why did you come in here in the first place?”

“Because I wanted…I wanted to see if you were okay.” 

“Well I am okay,” Daryl murmured, giving a small hiss when he pushed himself to sit up higher on the pillow. 

Daryl could tell that Shane was getting frustrated and that made him smirk just a little. 

“I just wanted to come and tell you that you were stupid too…” 

Laughing, Daryl shook his head very slowly. “You already said that.” He snickered when he could hear the growl issuing from Shane’s throat.

“What you think you’re special or something? Huh, that it…think just ‘cause we fucked that you got me all wrapped around your finger…no, no it ain’t like that Daryl. I’m just biding my time with you till Lori pulls her head out of Rick’s ass.” 

Daryl didn’t know how he should have felt by that but the words stung, it stung far more than he anticipated but he wasn’t going to let the older man know that. “Then get out, I don’t need you here.” 

“Fine,” Shane grumbled, “I’m gone, but you remember, you little fairy, to let people know where you are going before you walk off alone.” He pointed his finger like it was the law and left Daryl alone in Hershel’s home. 

Shane was fucking furious. Beyond furious. The fact that that little redneck could get under his skin so quickly made him see red. Even Lori wasn’t even that close to breaking down the walls he had. It was like Daryl, even though their time was short together understood Shane. Understood him for what he was, it was proven in the quiet remarks in group discussion, that without saying so, he was backing up Shane’s arguments against the others. He and Daryl were quite alike indeed. But the little fucker was making him so angry now that he wanted to hurt something…or someone. 

He watched as the door shut and Shane left through it; Daryl sighed softly and slid back down into a reclining position, he ached and was sore from where the arrow pierced his side and all he had wanted to do was sleep, but his mind started to race.

Before he could have gotten to sleep, Carol wandered in and sat down on the bed, a cup of tea in hand. Daryl didn’t know what to think about that but sat up stiffly, a little too quick, and wasn’t able to cover the hiss of pain he had let out. “What you want?” He asked, sitting up. 

“I just wanted to bring you something warm, I was up and—and I was thinking about you and how you got hurt today…I wanted to thank you for going out there and looking for Sophia,” she murmured, putting the tea on the night table beside Daryl’s head. “I understand a lot of people are mad at me right now, I get that, but I just want to bring my baby home; dead or alive…she’s got to be out there somewhere.” 

Tensed up and unsure of what to say, Daryl lifted a hand and waved Carol off. “Don’t worry about it so much, I’m sure we’ll find something soon…if anything, I got a good lead on her today, just give me a day to rest and I can go looking again.” 

“Don’t, you don’t have too, you already have done so much for me.” 

When Carol kissed him, Daryl didn’t have any clue on what to do, he’d never had a women regard him anything but something to fuck, but she was kind and sweet and he wasn’t sure how he could handle all of that. He’d never had a mother he could remember and this…this was far too strange. “Yeah, don’t be too sappy,” he muttered, jerking his head toward the window on a hunch that someone else was watching. Daryl Dixon was right. Someone was watching.


	4. Fight The Fever (4)

Daryl was sure that he saw Shane outside of his window, right after Carol had given him a kiss. He knew it was his face, because no walkers have ever gotten that close yet. The question was: why was he there and what was he doing peering at him through the window if he didn’t want anything to do with him after? Daryl didn’t understand. 

When Carol left him alone, he finally got the rest he needed and closed his eyes, happily floating off somewhere in his mind where he wasn’t in a world where he had to fight for every waking moment. In his dreams everything was peaceful, he was in the woods hunting and the sun was shining through the trees and a little mist was lightly brushing through his hair and on his face, gun pointed to the ground as he held it; ready to aim. The dream was so real he never wanted to wake up to this sad nightmare that he was now in. Daryl never really valued his own life as much as he had become too, before it was just a day to day living experience that he didn’t know when he was going to die, and how…but he continually waited for it; now he wanted to fight for every single day on earth and show other people how. That this wasn’t the end, that if you held on…there could be an end and a new beginning to everything. 

He had people who counted on him now; Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol, Glenn, Andrea, and Dale…he wasn’t so sure of Shane who never seemed to need anyone else but himself. But those people, they knew Daryl was good at hunting, at tracking, if someone was lost Daryl Dixon was going to find them or die trying; the Daryl from a few months ago wouldn’t have given a shit. 

In the morning, Shane was sitting out by himself, gun on his knee and staring out at the field, watching where the trees met the fence, surveying the area and making sure that everything was how it was supposed to be. There was one thing however that wasn’t quite right. That was Lori Grimes heading toward him like she was on a fucking mission. “What do you want?” He drawled, squinting at the trees and pretending there was something interesting there instead of her slender body, the thought of it making the hair stand up on the back of his neck. 

“I just…I miss you, okay, and I know I told you to stay away but I want to see you again,” Lori breathed, parking herself down on the chair next to him. 

“Well, well, well… you miss me, huh? Well I was thinkin’ you wanted nothing to do with me since Rick came back.” 

“I lied, okay, I lied…and I do, I want you, Shane. I miss…I miss being near you and being safe, Rick can keep me safe but it’s different with you.” 

Shane growled low in his throat. “It’s too late for that now, understand…you and me, it’s done, over… I don’t want you anymore, I’ve been done.” 

“Shane don’t say that…please don’t say that, I know I’ve been mean, but I—I regret it.” 

Grabbing Lori by the cheeks with one hand, Shane stared her down. “I ain’t having this conversation with you again, understand? We’re done, you and me, for the fuckin’ last time. Now leave me the hell alone.” As he stood up the chair he’d been sitting on rocked back and fell to the grass, he was too upset to even turn around and pick it up, he just hurried toward Hershel’s house like he was on a mission and he damn well was. He stalked into the house like a wild animal and headed for the room they had Daryl in. He threw open the door and wasn’t surprised that it slapped off the wall. All he could think about all day was Daryl, Daryl holed up in this room injured, Daryl sitting on his dick…Daryl moaning his name. It was driving him crazy.

“She came to me, you know…” 

Daryl blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes, a small hiss left his mouth however, because he’d gotten up too fast. “What you going on about now, Shane?”   
“Lori, I’m talking about Lori,” he started, beginning to pace back and forth, “she came to me, telling me she wanted me and I want her…damnit, but I fuckin want you and it’s overshadowing everything else.” 

“Yeah?” Daryl whispered, still a little strangely stung by what went on the night previous and how Shane ripped at him deeper than he ever anticipated. 

“Yeah,” Shane breathed, scrubbing a hand now over the shaved down head he was sporting, “yeah,” he repeated and crawled on the bed from the bottom up toward Daryl, straddling his hips and yanking his face up against his own. “You don’t know how much you make me angry, how much you make me want you, baby…but it’s hard to deny it…”   
“You make it sound like a bad thing…to want this, but it’s right, all of it is if you want it to be,” Daryl murmured, eyes closing. 

“Don’t ever get hurt again,” Shane whispered in his ear, “because next time it might be fatal and I don’t think I could shoot you if you became a walker, please…I don’t want you to force my hand.” 

“I ain’t gonna get bit.” 

Shane didn’t even let Daryl speak, even if he was finished, he wasn’t going to let him because his lips were crushed against his and it felt so good, just to have that contact with someone, to be able to feel warmth from something that was living and breathing. That was all Shane wanted now, because all around him it was death, and he was losing himself somewhere in the middle of it. Caught between being alive and so close to that edge. He moaned as he cupped Daryl’s face in his hand, stubble tickling his fingertips, lips so pliant against his own, but those hands…fuck those hands were dragging over the flesh of his back and all he wanted to do now was pin the younger man down and give it to him like he hadn’t ever been fucked before. “I want you,” he rasped, “but I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“You won’t, I’m fine…” Daryl drug his nails up and down Shane’s back, lifting his shirt up in the process and feeling his flesh. He gasped hard when Shane wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed, making him moan raggedly. Before they could further advance, from the corner of his eye, the door began to open.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane just managed to jump off of Daryl without hurting him and planted himself to his side, one foot on the floor, sitting by his hip. They were too close to getting caught because Rick walked through the door and stared at them both, Shane trying to conceal a hard-on and Daryl’s throat a little red from where he’d squeezed. 

“What’s going on?” Rick asked, looking at the two of them. 

“Nothin’ I was just checking up on Daryl and making sure he’s okay,” he said, eyes on Daryl the entire time, “he seems to be doing good though. We can’t wait to have you back out there.” 

“I know, I’m going crazy in this damn room. I don’t see anything and I feel useless just sittin’ here waiting for shit to happen,” Daryl grumbled.

He was still staring at Daryl, wanting to kick Rick out so he could crawl under the covers and wrap those legs around his waist, fuck Daryl until he was screaming, but he couldn’t, so he bit his lip and tried to play it calm when he was really vibrating on the inside. 

Rick chuckled and sat down on a chair and Shane wanted to kick him out when he did. “You’ll be out soon enough, so how are you though?” 

“Like Shane said, I’m doin’ fine, I might be up and going tomorrow and I don’t want to be in this damnit room anymore.” 

“Your tent is still where it’s at, you want to go out there?” Rick said with a curious look. “You sure?”   
“Hell yeah, brother. I hate it in here.” 

“All right,” Rick mumbled, “I’ll let Hersel know what your plan is, I don’t know if he’ll think it’s a good idea, however.” 

“Fine, I’ll sleep one more night and then I’m out… I can’t take it.”

When Rick left him and Shane alone again, Daryl bit on his bottom lip, which caused Shane to hiss. 

“God, don’t do that…it’s sexy and we can’t afford to be almost caught again. And don’t be stupid, you gotta stay in here for one more night.” 

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Daryl all but whined. He was aching, both from pain, and then the need to have Shane touch. Slowly, Daryl was coming to realize that Shane was very much going to be addictive like a drug. Hissing a small breath, Daryl on some whim reached up and slapped Shane across the face. The reaction he received from that small action was Shane pinning him to the bed with his body and forcing his tongue down his throat, making Daryl groan and arch up against him. 

“Don’t fucking play with me, Daryl. I can’t take it…” Shane bit at the younger, injured man’s throat, eliciting a piercing moan from the man beneath. All Shane could do was grind his cock against the other man’s and stifle the urge to flip him over or throw his legs up over his shoulders and ram the fuck home. 

“You won’t hurt me… you won’t hurt me,” Daryl all but chanted. 

Shane hissed a harsh breath and ripped himself away. “I can’t…you’re hurt, I can tell, we need to wait…we’ll wait when you’re better, tomorrow okay? Baby, we’ll do it tomorrow.” He pet through Daryl’s hair, brushing his lips over his forehead. “I have to go, I gotta do rounds tonight.” 

He didn’t wanna leave Daryl like that but he gave him one last kiss and left him alone, walking through the house and swearing he could hear Glenn giving it to Maggie a few doors down. He rolled his eyes and all but tromped down the stairs into the kitchen to grab a plate a food. He went outside and sat on the front step, staring out at the field and wishing nothing would come through the trees, that there would be peace. He didn’t get to eat by himself for long before Andrea sat down next to him. 

“What’s going on with you and Daryl?” She asked, “you two…are you?” She looked down at her feet. “Like are you…fucking?” 

Shane dropped his fork and stared at her. He wasn’t going to get angry about it, so he kept his mouth shut and tried to play dumb. “What would give you that idea?”

“Because I saw you kissing through the window…like up on Dale’s RV…” Andrea looked down at her hands and made them into a steeple.

“Look,” Shane turned to look at her, “it’s none of your business, so don’t start tryin’ to make it like it is…okay? We don’t want you to have an accident in the woods, huh?” He threatened with a smirk, “after all, you can’t shoot a gun and it’s your fault Daryl’s unable to do shit till he heals.” 

“I’m sorry…I just I didn’t know…I won’t say anything,” Andrea whispered, standing up and dusting herself off, nervous and a little frightened of Shane. 

“That’s a girl, now you run along, and remember we didn’t have this conversation.” Shane watched carefully as Andrea went back in the house and left him alone. Good, because he was damn tired and there was too many questions lately. He finished the rest of his supper and took the plate back inside. He didn’t want to see anyone for the rest of the evening. He went to his tent and jerked off with the image of Daryl sitting on his cock and riding him into the mattress up in the room he was sleeping in. 

After Shane left him, Daryl slowly sat up, peeling the blankets off and stood up on his feet. The world felt like it was spinning all around him when he finally touched his feet on the ground. Funny, how a graze from a bullet could mess up your head. It also didn’t help that he pierced himself on his own arrow. He made it to the bathroom but had to hug the wall the entire way. Fuck, he knew he was in trouble when he could barely take a piss by himself. He made it back to the bed and passed out almost the second he was tucked under the covers one more time. 

The next afternoon, Daryl was up and walking around, jeans on and his button down with his leather vest over top. He had the patch off of his head but there was still one on his side. He was now happily apart of the group and about ready to eat when Glenn started pacing in front of them. Shane wasn’t sitting beside him, rather more like across, but he could feel the burn of eyes on him and knew he was staring. 

“They’re in the barn…” 

“Who is in the barn?” Rick asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly this is my take on what happens at Hershel's farm and thereafter, but I hope you all like it and I would love to see what you all think, feedback appreciated and wanted :)

“Walkers, Hershel’s got walkers in his barn, man,” Glenn said, panic rising up in his voice like a traitor. 

Shane flew up off his chair like it was on fire, eyes ablaze. “What the fuck? There are walkers not even two hundred feet…and we’re sitting here eatin’ fuckin lunch like we’re at a goddamn tea party. I’m going over and blasting them all.” 

That moment, Rick stood up and pointed his finger at Shane. “You settle down, your type of hot head is gonna get us killed.” 

“My type of hot head, Rick? I’ve been keeping us alive out here while you’re off prancing along like Mary Jane trying to get us fucking murdered. Think about it for a minute, okay? When your head is back on straight you let me know.” 

Daryl stood up slowly and pointed to the bar. “What’s sayin they can’t get out of there at night, they push hard enough…if there’s enough of them in there, we’re dinner. We need to take care of the situation before it gets out of hand.” 

Rick turned on Daryl, feeling cornered. “We have been here for days and nothing has happened, I’m going to have a talk with Hershel and for now the discussion is closed.” 

When he walked away, Shane walked off and Daryl followed, catching up to him and turning him around. “You’re right, Shane. We can’t leave them in there like that…it’s crazy.” 

“Rick is a fool, always has been…he’s gonna let us sleep next to these things and expect everything to be okay,” Shane turned and looked at Daryl, “and I don’t want you in danger again.” 

“Don’t say you’re doing this for me, all right… ‘cause it ain’t the truth.” 

The rest of the afternoon, everyone was sitting around, waiting on judgment when everyone saw Rick and Hershel herd two walks toward the barn. Daryl knew Shane was going to lose it…and he did. He scrambled to get a gun, running after Shane and looking over to see Andrea too. He could hear the shouts of protests but Shane already killed the two walkers in hand and then got the barn doors unlocked. 

It was as if they were in the war, rounding up men and popping them off without reason, but these were no longer men and women anymore, they were something horrific, something else entirely that weren’t any resemblance to humans other than the flesh on their bones. Daryl could almost picture it, all of them dressed in suits and holding their bayonets out, guns pointed, and knocking the walkers down as they came out of the barn. He could hear the shouts of protest behind him but carried on. When it seemed like they were done, Daryl lowered his weapon and stood back a bit, staring at the massacre they just created and whistled. It was then through the doors that Sophia walked through and Daryl knew in that moment Carol’s world just ended and started all at once. Without thinking about it, he grabbed her and held her to the ground, her arms outstretched and crying loudly. He tried to shield her from the sight of her daughter getting taken down like the rest of them. When there was no longer danger to her, he let her go and stood up, shaking his head at the number of walkers holed up in Hershel’s barn. 

“And there you have it…I can rest easy tonight,” Shane called out, taking his gun and heading back toward their camp outside of the house. 

Later that night, everyone was piled into Hershel’s house, drinking what he and Rick brought back from the bar with Glenn. It seemed like Hershel came around to the idea that the people he housed in the barn were not people and were likely not to have a cure when it ended. Daryl was pretty tipsy, he loved that warm feeling in his body whenever he got to that point, he didn’t wanna stop but Rick waved at him and ushered him into the kitchen. 

“I just wanted to tell you…alone that, that I’m happy you’re a part of our group,” Rick whispered drunkenly, ambling in closer and giving Daryl a hug, which only earned Rick a hiss and a slightly awkward pat on the back. He did however cringe away a little when he got a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…I’m sorry I was just—it’s been too long since…”

Daryl was going to say something but Shane walked into the kitchen and he could hear the growl building in his throat before it issued passed his lips. “What is going on in here?” He sounded like he wasn’t fazed, but Daryl knew that wasn’t the truth. 

“I was just thanking Daryl for being with us…” Rick grumbled and stumbled out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

Shane advanced on Daryl, eyes green with jealousy, skin boiling in anger. “What did he do to you? What did I just fuckin’ walk in on?” He looked at Daryl, waiting for an answer, because to him it kind of looked like Rick was trying to advance on Daryl and he wasn’t about to have it. Rick couldn’t have two people, couldn’t be greedy, and he damn well couldn’t have Daryl. 

“I wasn’t doing anything, I just thought he wanted to talk and he came at me with hugs and thanking me…I wasn’t doing anything and why are you all fuckin’ jealous?”   
“Because you’re mine, damnit, and nobody else can have you, understand?” 

“I am my own man, nobody owns me…not even you, and don’t even get that idea in your head to think that you do…or I will show you fuckin’ understanding,” Daryl growled, waving his hand and stumbling drunk out of the kitchen and regretfully back to the room Hershel kept him in alone. 

He was livid, furious. How could Shane think that even for a second he would do anything with Rick. It was hilarious of an idea. He didn’t even like the man in that way, he barely knew him, and he barely knew Shane as well. Daryl didn’t get to lament on anything further before the door flew open and Shane walked in with a bottle in hand. He put it down and shut the door behind him, turning the lock inside and keeping them both in there. He stalked over to the curtains and pulled it closed. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” 

“Coming to see you, I can’t let you walk off like that…I didn’t understand, I was jealous…I don’t want anyone knowing about this or they will destroy it and all the good that we have.” 

“All the good that we have? Shane, we’re in the middle of the end…we’re using each other to feel normal, to feel alive again, because we understand each other…” 

“Baby, you’re drunk and rambling on—” Shane started but was quickly cut off.” 

“—I am not your baby, don’t call me that,” Daryl grumbled. 

Shane stalked over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and walking him into the wall, pinning his hands at his sides. “Don’t do this to me, please. I need you, more then you think.” 

Daryl knew he was going to give in, it was just a matter of time, and Shane was quickly becoming his weakness. He bit into Shane’s lip hard enough he drew blood and just like animals…they attacked, ripping at clothes and yanking hair, grabbing flesh where they could. Shane spit into his palm, rubbed it in and hoisted Daryl up the wall like he weighed nothing, lowering him down onto his cock with a satisfied moan. “Been too long…feels so fucking good.” 

“Goddamn,” Daryl hissed, grabbing and scrambling for something to hang onto as Shane worked his body like a doll, moving him how he pleased, pounding into him enough that his body banged into the wall, scraping his lower back against the flowered wallpaper. He was going to ache and his side was already hurting but he loved every single moment of it. He gasped when Shane raked his teeth across his throat, knowing a purpling mark would bloom there by next afternoon. 

They stayed there together, rocking roughly into one another until Shane moved them, throwing Daryl on the bed, feet up on his shoulders, his hands grabbing the warm flesh of Daryl’s thighs, leaving red welts behind he was holding so tight. “Do you like it when I fuck you like this? Tell me you’re a whore for it…come on…” 

“Love it…I’m your whore,” Daryl whispered in his ear, because at this point he wasn’t paying attention to words, he was feeling too good and with his prostate getting drilled into and Shane knew exactly how to make him moan. He came over his stomach and moaned harshly when he felt Shane follow, emptying into him and filling him up. “Don’t leave…sleep here,” Daryl whispered after some time. 

“Wasn’t going anywhere, baby, I’m staying right here.” Shane lifted and kissed Daryl on the forehead. “Just sleep, I’m here.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rick pulled away from the key hole to Daryl’s room and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t have this, and in the morning he was going to break it up. 

Everyone was gathered around on the porch, some sitting on steps, others sitting down. Daryl was sprawled lazily on the railing, crossbow dangling in hand. Shane was sitting furthest away from Daryl more closer to rick. 

“All right, we need a few things in town and we need to get them quickly,” he looked around the group, “Daryl I’m gonna ask you to come with me so I can get those things. Your bike is the fastest and we need to get back quick.” 

“Fine, let’s go…” Daryl stood up and slung his bow back over his shoulder. 

The two rode off into town together, not seeing much of anything on the way, everything was quiet and generally…that meant trouble. When Daryl cut the engine, he got off the bike and turned to look all around, make sure they were safe for the moment when Rick stood in his sight line. 

“I brought you out here because you’re fast, but I brought you out here to tell you that whatever you have going on with Shane…it’s over,” Rick stated seriously.   
“Man, that’s fuckin bull shit, you don’t know nothin’, just stay out of it…” 

“I won’t and I can’t, you two…doing whatever you were doing, I saw it last night, okay. Shane hasn’t been acting in the game since whatever started with you and I can’t have it. He needs to have his head on straight…and I mean it, Daryl, I won’t allow it.” 

Growling low in his throat, Daryl flipped his hand and began to walk away for a moment then he turned around. “For the sake of the group and what you think is holding it together, I’ll stay away, but let me tell you…you ain’t the boss of me, ever. I just help you ‘cause you don’t know how to find a needle in a damn haystack.” 

“Daryl you gotta stop yelling, we’re not back at the farm, we’re alone out here…just calm down. Calm down!” 

It was too late, a group of walkers heard the noise and they were coming. 

Shane looked up at the sun shining through the trees and sighed, Andrea walking over a twig and it cracking making his attention snap to the present. “Come on, girl, gotta gather that firewood.” 

“I’m not a man you know,” she laughed, “I can’t carry as much as you and it’s our second damn trip…besides, all you wanna do is go bang Daryl.” 

Eyebrow raised, Shane looked at the back of Andrea’s head seriously, almost as if he was trying to see through her. “I ain’t banging nobody, you hear?”

“Rick saw you two last night, he knows, and soon everybody is gonna know if you keep acting like a girl around him.” 

Shane felt something dark swirl in his chest, heart beginning to pound, jaw clenching. He hoped to god Andrea remembered what he said to her, because she just killed her one and only chance. “Baby, you know this man ain’t a girl,” he said just shy of being too sweet. He was going to wait for the right time, the right opportunity. 

That opportunity arose when Andrea wandered around to pee. Shane flicked the snap on the knife holder he had, silently sliding the weapon out and creeping up behind her, almost wanting to chuckle to himself. He came in quick and fast, slicing through both of her Achilles tendons. She let out a scream and fell on her back, which he followed and closed her mouth with his hand. “What did I tell you, pretty girl? Didn’t wanna have an accident out here all alone, hmm? Even if you do get back to camp, which you won’t, you’ll never walk again,” he breathed, just barely an inch from his hand and her lips, staring her in the eyes. “And I bet, walkers can smell this fine blood a mile away, so you just lay tight here, all right, pretty baby?” Shane reached under and slid his fingers through the blood collecting on the heels of her feet and rubbed it over his cheeks and neck, laughing a little as he did it. 

Panting, Andrea stared at Shane. “When I die, mother fucker, if I come back I’m coming for you.” 

Shane stood up and licked the blood off of one of his fingers. “Oh I want you too and then I’m gonna lay you flat to the earth where you belong.” He started to walk off.   
Daryl and Rick got back to the farm without much trouble, they defended one another and managed to escape on Daryl’s bike without any bites or scratches. They barely got what they needed to and made it back. The two who didn’t’ make it back, however were Shane and Andrea. It was night time and everyone was worried, looking around and waiting on them to break through the trees, but there was no sign of anything. 

Not until Shane came staggering to the clearing alone. Everyone ran, dropped whatever they had going on and ran toward him. Daryl watched as he fell to the ground in front of them, crying about how Andrea got attacked, that they got her and they were swarmed, that he was so sorry. That he had tried everything in his power, but it was too late, and they got her. Daryl watched as he shook physically in front of all of them. Something deep and dark inside his body telling him that Andrea was no accident. That Andrea was on purpose, but Daryl didn’t say anything. He stood back and looked around at the rest of the group and watched as Rick and Glenn helped Shane up, Carol clearing the way and helping them lead Shane into Hershel’s house. 

Later that night Daryl was disturbed in tent, Shane unzipping the flimsy door and coming in. “We’re done, Shane, all right. I ain’t playing your little fairy anymore, you hear? I’m done.” 

Daryl turned over on his side and looked at Shane. “You heard me, out.” 

“What happened to you, something happened today otherwise you wouldn’t be saying this…” Shane didn’t make a move to leave nor did he make a move to come further into the tent. “Tell me.” 

“I’m just done with you, now fuck off.” Daryl turned back around and closed his eyes.

Shane punched the nylon material of the tent wall and left. “Fine, but don’t expect shit from me again.” 

The next morning, Daryl got up before everyone else, got dressed and snuck off into the woods with just his crossbow. He picked up on Shane and Andrea’s tracks, because he had to find out…because the burning in his stomach was too severe that he had to know. He had to really know what happened, even if his gut told him what he was about to find. He saw her nestled between two trees. A bullet hole in her head, which he could tell happened after she turned, he was about to leave when something caught his eye. Blood stains around her ankles. He knelt down and pulled up the cuffs of her jeans and stared. There were two cuts across the back of her ankles, right over the tendons. No walker could have done that. Daryl stood up and walked back toward camp. Even if he hadn’t thought it before, he really knew it now. Shane was dangerous.


End file.
